Battle of Trembovl (1154)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Victory of Izyaslav Davydovich and his allies | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Grand Principality of Kiev Principality of Pereyaslavl Principality of Volhynia Principality of Chernigov | combatant2 = Principality of Halych | combatant3 = | commander1 = Izyaslav Mstislavich Mstislav Izyaslavich Svyatopolk Mstislavich Vladimir Mstislavich Vladimir Andreyevich | commander2 = Yaroslav Vladimirovich Osmomysl | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Trembovl on the Siret River is the decisive clash between Izyaslav Mstislavich of Kiev and the Galician princes who supported Yuri Dolgoruky in his struggle for Kiev . It happened on Tuesday Fyodorovoy week , at the end of March 6661 Kiev and Laurentian chronicles. Background The Hungarians helped Izyaslav Mstislavich finally occupy Kiev in 1151 and defeated Vladimir Galitsky on the San river near Peremyshl in 1152 . Vladimir concluded a separate peace treaty with the Hungarians in order to avoid Izyaslav's campaign against his lands, and promised to return the previously captured Volyn towns ( Buzhsk , Shumsk , Tikhoml , etc.), but did not do so. Then Izyaslav Mstislavich was distracted by a campaign to help his ally, Izyaslav Davydovich of Chernihiv, against Yuri, and then Siege of Olgovich's siege in Novgorod-Seversky . Izyaslav forced Sviatoslav to abandon the continuation of hostilities, while recognizing his rights to Novgorod-Seversky (which he did not do at the first stage of the war, in the late 1140s). Thus, Izyaslav consistently turned off two of his three main opponents from the fight and was able to concentrate on the fight against Vladimir Galitsky. Izyaslav Mstislavich's ambassador was expelled from Galich, but Vladimir died, and his successor Yaroslav recognized himself as the son of Izyaslav Mstislavich. However, this was also only a declaration, in fact the Galician prince did not make concessions. The battle Having gathered troops in Vladimir-Volynskym Izyaslav Mstislavich moved to Terebovly and met with the advanced units of the Galicians along the Siret River. Mstislav Izyaslavich and Vladimir Andreevich with Chorni Klobuky were sent to fight with the Galicians about the river, creating the appearance of attempts to cross. At the same time, Izyaslav Mstislavich with the main forces, using the strongest fog ( the end of the spear was not visible ), crossed the river in another place and approached Trembovl. The main forces of the Galicians did not have time to move to the river and block it. Prince Yaroslav Osmomysl was sent by boyars to Trembovl, where he had planned to retreat in case of unsuccessful developments on the battlefield. The battle was fierce and with varying success. Izyaslav Mstislavich fled the opposing Galician regiments, and his brothers fled from other Galician regiments, which gives reason to talk about the dismembered front along the battle front of both sides. Towards evening the Galicians began to retreat behind the fortress walls, and Izyaslav Mstislavich picked up previously captured enemy banners. Many Galicians took this as a signal of assembly, rushed to them and were captured by Izyaslav Mstislavich. The number of Galicians taken prisoners exceeded the part of the Kiev squad that had survived in battle. This fact, together with the danger of a night out of the city, pushed Izyaslav Mstislavich to kill the prisoners, except for the boyars . Aftermaths By the victory at Trembovl Izyaslav Mstislavich completed a series of victories over his opponents. Moved in the same year to the south, Yuri only came to Kozelsk , where he turned back because of the horse death. See also * Battle of Rozhne Pole (1099) * Siege of Zvenigorod (1146) Notes Bibliography * Ипатьевская летопись Category:Conflicts in 1154 Trembovl Trembovl Trembovl Trembovl Category:1154 in Ukraine}Trembovl